Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance (MR) system in order to acquire MR data and in order to reconstruct an MR image by means of these MR data.
Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, it is known to use compressed sensing (compressed sampling) so as to undersample k-space (i.e. to acquire MR data by means of undersampling, and thus to not acquire (fill) all k-space points) and then, for example, to reconstruct an MR image based on the MR data using a compressed sensing reconstruction method. In this technique, k-space is thereby undersampled randomly (or in particular pseudorandomly), so the scanned k-space points or k-space lines have a uniform density or a density that is point-symmetrical relative to the k-space center.
In an acquisition of MR data using a turbo spin echo sequence or a SPACE sequence, multiple k-space lines are acquired in an echo train. A k-space line should be acquired at the k-space center at a predetermined echo time (time from the excitation pulse to the data acquisition) in order to achieve or generate the desired contrast in the MR image to be reconstructed.